


Heaven From Here

by MakikoIgami



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, F/M, Het, Historical, Multi, Other, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Unwanted Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-19
Updated: 2010-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/MakikoIgami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The almost tragic love story of two nations over the tides of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title** : Heaven From Here 1/7  
 **Rating** : NC-17 over all, this chapter PG  
 **Pairings** : DenmarkxFem!Germany  
 **Wordcount** : 1,206/20,795  
 **Warnings** : Het, pregnancy, sex, sex during pregnancy, angst, possible wangst, history - a little bent, but mostly accurate, weird mental images. This chapter only cuteness though.  
 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia... or anything.  
 **Summary** : The almost tragic love story of two nations over the tides of time. In this chapter the kingdom of Denmark meets a new, young nation.  
 **Notes &Comments**: Oh My God. I am TERRIBLY TERRIBLY self-conscious about publishing this, mostly because a) the topic is quite touchy, b) it is not a common pairing, and definitely nothing that I know people will approve of, and c) I just KNOW there will be comments like "But he (she) isn't like that, this didn't happen and WHOA, you got some sick brain, lady." I know all of that. That's why I feel self-conscious about publishing this. Never have I ever felt like this about a story before. Still, I hope that you will like it, at least a little bit. And if not, I hope you can at least see what I try to convey about my thoughts on history.  
 **Dedications** :  
Are VERY important this time. For one, I'd like to dedicate this story to [](http://skyjennie.livejournal.com/profile)[**skyjennie**](http://skyjennie.livejournal.com/) , who inspired me to this pairing in the first place. Second I'd like to thank [](http://lolhyena.livejournal.com/profile)[**lolhyena**](http://lolhyena.livejournal.com/) for a marvelous editing-job that got her probably just as many gray hairs as me writing this story and last but not least I have to thank [](http://layann.livejournal.com/profile)[**layann**](http://layann.livejournal.com/), who had to put up with my sudden craving to visit denmark on a whim. I promise we will visit the mountains another time. :3 I love you all.

* * *

  


Heaven From Here

  


_Es tut mir leid - Jeg er ked af det; Ich liebe dich - Jeg elsker dig_

Christian Olsen sighed, bored out of his bones attending what those little German states called National Assembly; something they had started after the official dissolution of the Holy Roman Empire of German Nations while he was much too preoccupied with his divorce from his one true love, Norway, who had been taken away by force by that bastard Sweden.

And now his boss had sent him to one of these boring meetings that his Majesty knew Christian hated, but since he was busy with all the chaos that the divorce from Norway had caused, he had to send somebody else and obviously thought that it was some good distraction for his country. And all that because he was the Duke of Holstein, which was part of the German Confederation.

Watching all these old people talk and talk for ages was driving him insane; if only he could go out and drink some beer with Arthur and Gilbert later, that would be fun, but all the talk was making him tired. He yawned and was barely able to hide it behind his hand - which earned him a stern look from the other representatives of Holstein, not yet attracting the attention of the other nations present - when he suddenly saw somebody staring at him from the side. Big blue eyes in the face of a little child maybe 4, maybe 5 years old.

Equally blue eyes blinked in surprise at the little girl, even though her hair was so short that you could think it was a boy. Only the cute baby blue dress that she wore was an indication of her gender, but knowing _some_ people's ability to determine the sex of children, he was usually careful. But somehow he was sure with this child and, unlike Austria, he was almost always right.

“Hello, young lady,” he said and grinned cheerfully, not wanting to scare her, but it seemed to frighten her anyway as she hid herself behind the giant stuffed teddy bear that she carried around with her. Christian frowned a bit in slight irritation, but leaned down so that he was at eye level with her.

“Hey, don't be afraid,” he said gently, offering his hand for her to shake. She looked at him skeptically, but then took his hand hesitantly, adjusting the hold on her stuffed animal to do so; he could see the necklace with the Iron Cross around her chubby neck. “I am Christian Olsen, the almighty Kingdom of Denmark, what is your name, little princess?”

The girl's cheeks turned pink as he squeezed her little hand gently and cast her eyes down, only to look up shyly again. “Bruder calls me 'Luise'...”

“Ah, princess Luise, wasn't that the name of Prussia's queen who died so quickly from Pneumonia not so long ago? I heard she was pretty famous,” Christian wracked his brain for information that he had actually absorbed through his thick skull during the past few years. The little girl's eyes widened and she nodded enthusiastically.

“Yes! Bruder said that she was pretty and headstrong and awesome and should be a role model for every German woman and man!”

Christian chuckled and ruffled the girl's hair, while everybody around was looking at him. He grinned at them. “Don't mind me... I'm just flirting with this young lady here.”

“If you don't mind me asking, who is that?” Arthur Kirkland asked, as blunt as ever.

The Dane's eyes narrowed; he was still holding a grudge against the smaller Brit for destroying most of his historical city of Copenhagen, even though drinking with him was still fun, but only because you could tease him endlessly and he would start to cry if you pushed the right buttons. In the background he saw Francis Bonnefoye raising an eyebrow, just as curious. He also saw Bram from the Netherlands looking at the girl with quite unhidden appetite, just like Ivan Braginsky did. He could see that they had also caught the attention of Bram's sister Belgium and sighed. It was the crème de la crème of all of Europe that was occupying themselves with just one country; well, not one country per se, but a confederation of various countries.

“She said she was called Luise. That's all I know,” Denmark said curtly, unconsciously putting himself between the Brit and the little German girl.

Arthur smirked. “Ah, acting overprotective towards the little princess? Are you playing the Knight in Shining Armor? You surely didn't shine in that war not so long ago.”

Christian frowned irritably and he had to suppress the urge to hit the Brit. He did not want to show him that he had succeeded in provoking him. Still, he was twitching, but before he could snap back, Gilbert Weillschmidt had stepped into the middle and scooped the little girl up into his arms.

“There you are, you little rascal.” The Prussian grinned as he ruffled the short blond hair. Luise giggled and hugged him tightly around the neck, almost suffocating him with the teddy in her arm.

“Careful young lady, or you might kill your awesome brother, you hear me?” Gilbert chuckled as he pressed butterfly kisses onto the girl's cheek, blowing a raspberry on it that elicited a loud giggle and a shove from the girl.

By then, everybody was staring at the platinum blond in the middle of the room with the little girl in his arms. She blushed and hid her face, not used to all this attention, but Gilbert seemed not to care. Christian wondered who that girl really was; he sensed she was special and not just another one of the little duchies that the German lands seemed to sprout quite regularly at this time, but he could not quite put a finger on it. Maybe she had something to do with the dissolved Holy Roman Empire?

“Prussia, who is this?” Arthur demanded, while Francis looked at the girl with barely hidden interest.

“Hm, my little sister.” Gilbert grinned.

“Your little sister _who_?” the Brit demanded further, patience wearing thin.

But Gilbert was not affected by the other's commanding tone at all and just continued grinning. “You'll find out soon enough,” he said enigmatically before setting down the little girl down again. “Now, you go and play with your Nanny until the big boys and girls are finished with their political talk, okay? I bet you're hungry, aren't you, little princess?”

Luise nodded and scampered off, many pairs of eyes following her before they turned back to Gilbert, who was grinning like a madman. Sometimes Christian wished he had his guts, but his Viking days were over. Hell, he hadn't even been able to take his beloved Leif back from Berwald, much less defend himself against Arthur's vicious attacks; it made him wonder if he was getting old and rusty these days.

Even though he was just as cocky as Prussia, he felt too tired to do anything to win back his old territories. Melancholy was hitting him hard when he thought about his days of youth, his Viking days when he felt like he could take over the world in the blink of the eye...

He just hoped that Luise would be spared that kind of tragedy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title** : Heaven From Here 2/7  
 **Rating** : NC-17 over all, this chapter PG  
 **Pairings** : DenmarkxFem!Germany  
 **Wordcount** : 5,225/20,795  
 **Warnings** : Het, pregnancy, sex, sex during pregnancy, angst, possible wangst, history - a little bent, but mostly accurate, weird mental images. This chapter: France and Holland.  
 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia... or anything.  
 **Summary** : The almost tragic love story of two nations over the tides of time. In this chapter Denmark and Germany meet again, in the tides of the middle of the 19th century.  
 **Notes &Comments**: This chapter is pretty long. I tried to find a place to break it up into two, but I found none that was good. Besides, it's one big scene that belongs together, so you shouldn't be bored to read it all. Flirting ensues.  
 **Dedications** : Are VERY important this time. For one, I'd like to dedicate this story to , who inspired me to this pairing in the first place. Second I'd like to thank for a marvelous editing-job that got her probably just as many gray hairs as me writing this story and last but not least I have to thank , who had to put up with my sudden craving to visit Denmark on a whim. I promise we will visit the mountains another time. :3 I love you all.

* * *

 

~*~ _about 40 years later_ ~*~

Christian Olsen had a headache of the size of Sweden. The sister states Schleswig and Holstein, the latter belonging to the German Confederation - the reason why he was practically governing over a state that did not belong to him - former being more or less his, wanted independence from the Confederation under his king Frederik VII, but his king was too lazy to deal with this himself and had installed a senate to take care of all the state's matters.

Just thinking about how all of this had led to this petty war was giving making Christian's temples throb. The fact that Arthur kept sticking his nose into all these matters, as if he had to have a say in everything that happened in the word, was annoying him endlessly. He had hoped that supporting Francis in his war against the Brit would have helped, but Francis being Francis had to go and lose it all in Waterloo...

Damn it all, he thought, if he could he would quit his job of being a nation and just sit at the beach all day, catching fish and not be concerned by anything everybody else did, just dream about the days that he had been together with Leif and that was it.

Today he was called to Berlin to sign the peace treaty that they had agreed on with Gilbert about a week earlier. He still did not know if he had won or not, even though he was quite victorious in the battles they had fought, Schleswig and Holstein had gained some independency, leaving Schleswig with him and Holstein with Gilbert. It felt as if the Prussian was only offering him a peace treaty because it was convenient for him at that time.

He sat in the hall and waited. Waiting was what he did a lot nowadays and it bugged him; he was not made for waiting. At least they had provided him with cake and coffee.

As he poked his half-finished piece of Sachertorte - he realized with a certain amount of amusement - he heard the door open and he looked up, expecting Gilbert to finally show up, but that was not what he saw.

Instead, he beheld a young woman in her mid-teens enter the room, her head held high with pride, blue eyes sparkling with the urge to move something, a fire that Christian had once had in his own eyes when he was young, at her age, too. He admired that look as she walked further, back straight, shoulders set with pride as she wore a white royal dress, the Iron Cross on a necklace around her neck and a sash of black, red and gold thrown over her shoulder to indicate that she was indeed the main representative of the German Confederation.

Being the way he was, he put on his best charming smile and watched how a blush crept onto the cheeks of the young blonde maiden, which made him grin in satisfaction. That would probably be his only positive memory of this meeting. She looked somewhat familiar, but he could not quite place it.

“Guten Tag, wertes Königreich Dänemark. Ich bin...der DeutscheBund,” she said, smiling sheepishly at the male article that she had to use.

Christian scratched the last bit of his German together and realized that the girl had just introduced herself as the German Confederation. He nodded and answered, “God Dag, Tyske forbund. It's nice to meet you... finally.”

The girl looked at him with big eyes and then started giggling. This made Christian frown and he asked, “What is so funny?”

“Nothing... It's just... you're acting so differently from when we first met,” she said, giving him a warm smile and he did not know what happened, but suddenly he felt his heart melt for her. “You were acting like a 'Knight In Shining Armor,' or so Arty called it.”

For a split-second he wondered whom she could mean with 'Arty', but when he did realize it, he promptly remembered that meeting at the beginning of the century where he had met a charming little girl with the same blue eyes as the one in front of him.

“...Luise?” he said, eyes widening in surprise.

The girl beamed as she nodded at him. “Took you long enough to realize.” Then she jut out her lower lip and pouted childishly. “You never told me your name though.”

The Dane blinked, then grinned and attempted a bow, which was quite hard since he was still seated. “It's Christian, dear. Christian Olsen. Nice to meet you again... and, if I may say so, you grew quite a bit.” Eyes twinkling, they flickered towards her chest, which was already visible at her age.

Luckily, Luise was still too young to notice and she just reciprocated the grin childishly. “Thank you. My brother did his best to raise me well.”

“Now, what do you say, Chrissy?” Gilbert chuckled. “I did quite a fine job, huh?”

Christian glared at the smaller nation, who had suddenly appeared at the entrance, for giving him that nickname. “Oh, quite, Gilly,” he retorted, spitting out the name with the venom. “Be careful that I don't take her away from you.”

For some reason that made the girl blush and stare at her hands in her lap, but the men did not notice because they were too caught up in their bantering. Only when she cleared her throat did they stop.

“Brother... Christian... Please, I do not want you to fight when you are here to sign a peace treaty,” she said when she had their attention, smiling sweetly at them. “There's going to be a dinner tonight and I would like to wear my new dress to it, but it does take some time to put on, so it would be nice if you two hurried up. At least a bit.”

Blinking, both men stared at her, then Gilbert snorted and Christian started to chuckle. “Alright, princess, give me those papers so we can sign them.”

Luise nodded and raised her pen to sign a stack of papers, then passed them on to the former Viking nation, who studied her immaculate handwriting for a second before he put his signature under the document as well.

“There, done,” he sighed as he leant back in his chair while Gilbert collected the papers. “It feels good to be at peace again.”

“Says the one who liked to fight the most bloody wars in our history,” Gilbert said and gave Christian a rather triumphant look that made the older one frown in slight confusion, but he shrugged it off for now as he watched Luise get up. She offered her hand for him to shake it and he took the small hand into his.

Smiling prettily she said, “I'm looking forward to a dance with you tonight, Christian.”

“Oh? I must warn you though, I am not a good dancer,” he said as he turned her hand in his and leaned down to press a kiss on its back. “I do better on the battlefield than in the ballroom.”

Her smile turned a bit enigmatical. “But battles have their own choreography... I found that fencing is much like a dance; thus I enjoyed both types of training.”

Christian raised an eyebrow as he tried to read her expression, which told him that she shared a certain amount of bloodlust too, the type of bloodlust that had driven Berwald and Tino away from him and almost killed his former husband, too, herealized with a pang of regret. When Berwald had taken Leif away from him he had sworn to himself to never feel that kind of bloodlust again, but with the way she was talking about dancing - of all things - he felt at peace with her, knowing that she would not condemn him because of his bloody past.

“I should have taken lessons with you then,” Christian joked as he let go of her hand and bowed before her. “I will be looking forward to a dance with you later then. ...What color will your dress be?”

“H-huh? Oh, um... white with pearls and a silver crown with a sapphire,” she said, her cheeks a deep red.

“You will look stunning, I am sure,” Christian said and bowed down again, smiling broadly at her blush. “If you excuse me then, I need to freshen up my dance steps a little.”

He heard Gilbert snort snidely, but ignored him. The platinum blond was not the one that he was negotiating with, not the first in command of the German Confederation; it was this young girl and he did not want to make it more complicated for her than it already was. So he tried to be as nice to her as he could.

If this had happened in the past, he would have been even nicer to her and he would not have cared about her brother in the room, not with those cute little smiles she was sending towards him. Had he been younger hot-blooded self - or Holland - he would have conquered her within the blink of an eye, probably destroyed her with that.

Back in his room, Christian sighed and peeled his clothes off. He washed himself quickly, methodically, to get his mind off dark thoughts. The soft pain of scrubbing the soap into his skin, then rinsing it off with cold water managed to clear his thoughts and he was glad that there would finally be peace between him and the German states. He toweled off quickly, returning his hair was in its usual messy state before he went back to his room.

There he prepared his clothes, carefully choosing something that would go well with Luise's dress from the small collection of clothes that he had brought with him. He found a white uniform, one that he rarely wore because he did not like the color; and usually he would drop something that would be hard to wash out on it within the first few minutes of a dinner. Leif had chided him for that more than once, and even though he had tried to be less clumsy, it had still happened, all the time. Considering that they used to bathe in blood when they were younger, a bit of food did not disturb him much, except that the higher ups seemed to have something against it, telling him that it was not proper at all.

Before he knew it, he saw some teardrops staining the white uniform and he frowned incredulously, just to see more falling down as he blinked. Angrily he wiped his eyes, drying them of the tears of sadness that he shed still over being separated from Leif. Then he tried to dab away the tears with a handkerchief - not rubbing, he remembered after everybody chided him, especially Leif and Berwald.

With a sigh of relief he looked at his work five minutes later and saw that nothing was visible anymore but a pristine white uniform with mostly red decorations. By then he heard somebody knocking on the door, some servants who were there to help him dress. He invited them in with a grin even though he did not need them, but it would be impolite to send them out; and if Gilbert sent them to spy on him, so be it, Christian was too stupid these days to hide anything.

And so he whistled a happy tune through the whole procedure and when he had finally been adorned with all the decorations that he had collected over the centuries, Christian yawned heartily and nodded them off before he went downstairs into the ballroom. He mingled with the people there and talked to them, avoiding certain people he did not want to talk to that night, but he missed both Luise and Gilbert. Maybe they were fashionably late, even thought that would not match with Prussia's standards.

The moment he had thought that through, the music died down and he heard a servant announce the presence of the two states. Everybody turned around to look at them, the older brother holding the girl's hand, wearing his best uniform and the most ridiculous hat with a giant flower on it, but still Christian only had eyes for the frail looking girl at his side; along with everybody else, apparently.

“The German Confederation, right?” he heard Francis mumble next to him and wondered when the Frenchman had walked up to him. “...Nah, Denmark... What do you think?”

The Dane forced himself to look from the girl in the white dress, who looked so much like a princess out of a fairy tale, down to the rather shaggy-looking man and frowned. “What do you mean?”

“That cute chick over there... I wouldn't kick her out of bed, if you know what I mean,” Francis said and waggled his eyebrows suggestively, making Christian wonder if he was still in his right mind. Then he remembered how he had helped the Frenchman out in his war against Arthur not so long ago and wondered if he had ever been in his right mind. He gave him a scandalized look.

“Oh come on... don't look at me like that,” Francis smirked. “I know you like them young... not as young as Netherlands over there likes them, but I know that you wouldn't kick her out of the bed either.”

“What the hell are you trying to imply?” The Dane narrowed his eyes, glancing over at Bram, who was practically undressing Luise with his eyes. He looked back to Francis who was doing the same and furrowed his brow.

“Has everybody lost their minds?” he mumbled, wondering if he was the only one that did not think with his dick.

On the other hand, he was not so sure about himself in that matter. But he knew one thing: he would watch over the girl while Gilbert was too busy with other things, just to keep her safe from everything. Somehow he wished that she had been a boy instead of girl; then those people would have respected her more and not looked at her like some piece of meat.

Just when he had thought of a retort to Francis' teasing, said 'cute chick' had walked over to him, sapphire blue eyes sparkling with mirth. “Ah, Christian! You really found something to match my dress.” She beamed up at him, her cheeks pink not only from the make-up that she wore.

Francis curiously raised an eyebrow, an amused smile playing around his lips as he saw the tall man blush in return.

“Ah, my brother made me have the first dance with him, then I have to dance with Austria, but then I would really, really, really like to dance with you, okay?” Luise beamed up at him, dazzling even Francis even though he was not hit by the full force of it.

“Ah, ma Cherie, seems like you have set your eyes on an old man...” he teased the girl, who promptly flushed deeply, biting her lower lip and blew out her cheeks in protest.

“I have no idea what you mean! Am I not allowed to make friends?” Luise huffed and glared at him with indignation before she turned on her heel to find her brother again who was - predictably - busy annoying the other main German state in the Confederation.

Luise took Gilbert's hand and practically dragged him onto the dance floor. Francis chuckled amusedly as he saw the platinum blond look rather unhappy about this.

“Ah, Prusse never liked dancing. He has two left feet... But apparently his little sister is better at this.”

“...Maybe she practiced with Austria,” Christian mumbled, then sighed. “Excuse me, I think I need a beer. As you remember, I have two left feet as well and I'd rather not dance sober.”

With that he turned on his heel, leaving the Frenchman, to order his first beer of the night, sighing in bliss when the cold liquid caressed his throat as it ran down. If anything, he loved the Germans for their ability to make beer, even though his own beer was not that bad either. Quickly he downed his glass and ordered another one because he needed it to forget his sorrows and thoughts. Before he knew it though, he had somebody sit down beside him, but not exactly the one that he wanted.

“...Holland,” Christian greeted the new arrival.

“You've been flirting with her,” Bram said, straight to the point.

Christian sighed. “What if it's the other way round?”

“...Doesn't matter. You've been flirting with her,” the Dutchman said and sipped on his beer. Christian frowned and wondered if Bram was threatening him or just stating the obvious. The latter he could shrug off, but for some reason the former made him want to stand up and hit the tradesman.

“...So what? Where's your problem with that?” he tried to ask calmly, but through gritted teeth. Damn, he needed more beer. “She's not even your type, much too old, you can see her boobs already.”

The Dutchman kept silent at that for a while, just looking at him long and full of disbelief. Then he snorted and started laughing, first just a little bit, but it got worse with every passing second. Christian frowned at him and decided they both needed more beer and placed a full glass in front of the other country, patiently waiting until the mad laughter ebbed down.

“But she's your type. Young, blonde, blue eyes, skin as flawless as porcelain, pretty, headstrong... you will regret it one day,” Bram smirked as he raised his beer to a toast. “To your downfall.”

“...You are insane,” Christian sighed and chucked down his beer. “My downfall will not happen so soon...”

“Christian!” A girl's voice was calling out to him and he turned around, just to see Luise's smiling face, cheeks flushed from the exertion of dancing for quite some time now. “I've been looking for you all over,” she said with slight accusation in her tone. “You promised to dance with me.”

“I never-” Christian started, but was immediately cut short by the enthusiastic girl tugging on his hand.

“Come on, please?” Luise begged, big blue eyes shining up hopefully at him, and the Dane had no other choice but to give in. He stood up and took the girl's smaller, soft hand into his and led her back to the dance floor where he assumed the standard dance pose with her and started to lead her through a simple waltz, thankful for whoever had decided to play this now.

He felt a bit sorry that Luise had to stretch up so much to put her hand on his shoulder but he admired her stance and secure steps; his own were a little clumsy and more than once he almost stepped on her feet. But she seemed to predict his missteps and always moved her small feet a little before he could cause any damage. And so the dance was quite relaxed and enjoyable and far from any detestable experience that he had had with dancing before. Usually he wished he could just throw away all the customs and dance the way he wanted, but society always wanted him to follow the rules without ever asking him for his opinion.

He pouted a little, but looked down when he heard the girl giggle. “...What is it?”

“Nothing,” she said, giggling a bit more, “You just looked like you ate something sour.”

“Did I now?” Christian asked, looking surprised. Then he smirked. “You must be imagining things. Are you sure that was my face?”

Luise pouted up at him, giving him a cute little glare that reminded him of Leif's in younger years and made his heart skip a beat. “Of course I am sure it was your face. Whose face could it have been if it wasn't yours?”

“Oh, I don't know...” Christian grinned. “Maybe it was a troll?”

“A troll?” the girl asked, her eyes widening incredulously at that.

“Yes, a troll,” Christian kept on grinning. “Or maybe it was a little fairy, who knows?”

“...Aren't fairies these cute little things that float around in the air and... grant you wishes?” Luise asked, frowning cutely. The Dane cursed inwardly: Bram had been right, he WAS flirting with Luise and the way things were going, there was going to be a German-Danish union soon. At least if things were going like they were going 400 years ago.

“Well, no, they are mischievous little beings that like to pull on your hair and play pranks if you're not looking,” Christian said and pouted more, making Luise giggle.

“Seems like you've had some bad experience with them. I never saw any, though,” she admitted with a little blush that could have come from dancing as well.

“Ah well, I... never really saw them myself either... but they liked to play pranks on me when...” he trailed off, feeling a bit forlorn for a moment, as everything seemed to go back to his former marriage, until Luise kissed his heek. He was surprised for a second, but then he saw her blush and cursed so many people all at once, but mostly himself for falling for her innocent charms so easily.

“It will be alright, one day they will play pranks on you again,” she said with a shy smile. “If that's what you want that is...”

Christian closed his eyes, willing the tears away that threatened to gather in his eyes again from the memory of his lost love, and he stopped the dancing to embrace the girl tightly, squeezing her small shoulders.

“...Christian?” she asked tentatively, obviously unsure what to do. “D-did I say something wrong? Please... wh-what is it?”

“It's nothing... Nothing really,” the Dane sighed and forced himself to calm down before he released her. “I'm sorry for... imposing on you like that.”

Shaking her head she answered, “No, it's okay, I'm fine... but, um, maybe you want to go outside and breathe some fresh air?”

The blond wondered if she knew what she was offering to him with that; usually when a man and a woman went outside to get some “fresh air”, it meant that they wanted to have some alone time. The last time Christian had gone out to “breathe some fresh air” he had to spend months to get rid of the girl because she had thought it was something serious.

So,especially with Holland's warning in his ear, he was reluctant to give in to this invitation, but it would be impolite to deny Luise's suggestion. So he did the only thing that he was able to do and said with a sheepish grin, “That... would be nice, if you could accompany me... I'd get lost in the garden on my own.”

“It will be my pleasure,” Luise replied happily, taking his arm again and nudged him gently towards the exit; all the while Christian hoped that no one would see them leave. She led him quickly outside into the garden towards a small bridge at the end of an arm of the nearby river, and with the sun almost setting it gave the whole area quite an ethereal glow.

“Better?” she asked when they had stopped walking, leaning with her back on the railing. Christian took a moment to admire her, carefully weighing the option of taking her to his room later, but he decided that she was still too young. He liked his women as that: women with curves and flesh, not some adolescent girl who was just showing the first buds of a chest. If Bram liked them, okay, but they were not his cup of tea.

Having made up his mind like this, Christian leaned onto the railing as well, staring out into the woods surrounding the palace with a satisfied smile. “Yeah, I'm better now, thanks. Fresh air was just what I needed to calm down... and getting away from all these people there.”

“Hm? Oh, I like the attention... most of the time,” Luise admitted with a sheepish smile, tilting her head a little so that her cross-pendant moved against her pale neck, reflecting the fading light. “I just don't... like it when people start to hate me, so I try to do my best all of the time, but sometimes I just want to... throw something at them, if you understand what I mean.”

The Dane smiled as she started to laugh and blush at her confession. He was glad that Gilbert had somehow made it possible for her to grow up just like an average human in these chaotic days, that her feelings were just like that of an average of her 'children'; it was never good if the people were too far from their country. Prussia failed at that sometimes, but that was because of his personality: he was too reckless to listen to anybody and most people condemned him for that, but he was blessed as one of those very lucky beings in life; as a result he was successful in what he did, and that made people like him.

How he managed to raise Luise as such a normal person under these circumstances, though, was a miracle to Christian.

He pushed himself off the railing and put a hand on the smaller girl's head, stroking her hair a little where he could reach behind the diadem that she wore. “Better than you can imagine... I'd rather conquer a young princess much like you than dance at a fancy prom like this...”

He had said these words without thinking, just confessing what he had done many times in situation like these, but never with a girl quite as young and aspiring as Luise. Still, they had the same effect as on all the other girls he had talked with.

The young confederation blushed and looked down on the ground, obviously contemplating his words over and over and he hoped that she would not react like most of the girls did after such a confession. To prevent that, he quickly continued talking.

“Th-that doesn't mean that I want to do it with you, it's just... it's just, it's a common thing to do, just ask-“

A soft giggle interrupted him and he looked down to see a blush on pale cheeks and a gloved hand raised to pink lips, stifling more laughter. “I read a few romance novels, I know what is 'common' in these kinds of situations, or at least that it would spread rumors.”

“But these are fiction, not real,” Christian argued back, blushing despite himself. “M-most of this just happens to extraordinary people...”

“W-well, being immortal is what makes us extraordinary, don't you think?” Luise argued back and shut the Dane up with her simple logic. “I... have to admit that I have a selfish request, too,” she said and cast her eyes down, the blush coming back full force.

“Hm? What is it?” he asked, trying to read her expression, which was difficult with her looking down like that.

“I... I was actually looking forward to a situation like this...” Luise confessed, fiddling with her fingers.

“...You did?” Christian asked, quite flabbergasted.

“Yes, um... I... I've been thinking about... who I wanted my first kiss to be... A-and before... France takes it away - and I know he will, he's been leering at me ever since we were first introduced to each other - I... I would like you to be my first kiss,” Luise finally admitted, coloring and tensing up.

The Dane turned red as well, but found his composure again quickly. “I... am honored by your offer... but... shouldn't you do this with somebody you love?”

The girl smiled sadly. “I have watched how princesses married from my lands... they never kissed the man they loved, they kissed somebody and then sometimes they fell in love with them. And I... I want to kiss at least somebody I do not hate,” she said and looked up.

This left Christian speechless and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug, feeling her stiffen up a bit more.

“Ch-Christian?”

“You think too much... It's good to be a tactician, but when it comes to love... just let it happen,” he told her, plain and simple. “If you want somebody, tell them. If you don't want somebody, tell them as well. If you still want somebody after getting rejected... well, change yourself so that they will like you,” he elaborated, remembering how long he had to fight for Leif to love him back and then they had been separated so easily... Life was unfair.

A small hand rose to his face, carefully wiping away a stray tear that had made its way down his cheeks. He sniffled angrily, wiping his nose quite childishly on the sleeve of his white uniform jacket, which made Luise giggle a bit and hand him her handkerchief.

“There you are... you big, manly Viking,” she teased with a smile, then quickly stretched up onto her toes and pressed her soft lips to his forehead. “Can you just pretend to love me a little bit? Right now? And grant me my wish?”

The Dane chuckled. Really, Bram had been right: one day she would definitely be the death of him. “Fine. I'll grant you your wish since you kept asking so nicely... Close your eyes.”

Luise blinked a little in surprise, but did as she was told, eyes fluttering shut. She tilted up her chin a bit, rising up expectantly on her toes. Christian chuckled, then sighed, quickly making sure there was no one around to observe them. Then he leaned down, closing his eyes as well in the last second, and placed the kiss at the corner of her mouth; a rather shy contact of lips on lips, quite different to the way that he usually kissed. It felt too innocent to him and for his tastes it was too honest, too direct, but he doubted that Luise would notice so he broke the kiss, quickly covering up his insecurities with a broad grin.

“So? How was it? Was I good?” Christian asked, looking down at the girl whose face was flushed in a deep crimson. It may have been his imagination, but she seemed to breathe heavily as well, putting her hand on her bosom. He saw a small nod, but that was about all the reaction that he got. He chuckled and patted her shoulder in a friendly manner. “I take that as a yes.”

Luise nodded again and tried to calm herself down, which took quite some time. After that they returned to the ballroom, but nothing more extraordinary happened. In fact, Luise excused herself soon after a few dances with Francis and Arthur and everybody else that had a bigger role on the theater of the world, seemingly exhausted from all that exercise.

Christian left for his room after getting blissfully drunk with Gilbert and Bram and Bram's sister Laura, so wasted that he dropped onto his bed like dead meat, snoring away, blissfully dreaming of nothing.

He did not know that this was not the end if this story for him. This was just the beginning.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Title** : Heaven From Here 3/7  
 **Rating** : NC-17 over all, this chapter PG-13  
 **Pairings** : DenmarkxFem!Germany  
 **Wordcount** : 1,613/20,795  
 **Warnings** : Het, pregnancy, sex, sex during pregnancy, angst, possible wangst, history - a little bent, but mostly accurate, weird mental images. This chapter war ensues. And awkwardness.  
 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia... or anything.  
 **Summary** : The almost tragic love story of two nations over the tides of time. In this chapter the Second Schleswig War or German-Danish War takes place while Germany struggles with the problems of growing up.  
 **Notes &Comments**: Haha~ This was when Denmark surprised me by insisting on being not cooperative. Germany will rectify that in the chapter after the next. XD Also, did anybody else notice that Girlmany's hat looks quite like Denmark's in Himuraya's latest pic?  
 **Dedications** :  
Are VERY important this time. For one, I'd like to dedicate this story to [](http://skyjennie.livejournal.com/profile)[**skyjennie**](http://skyjennie.livejournal.com/) , who inspired me to this pairing in the first place. Second I'd like to thank [](http://lolhyena.livejournal.com/profile)[**lolhyena**](http://lolhyena.livejournal.com/) for a marvelous editing-job that got her probably just as many gray hairs as me writing this story and last but not least I have to thank [](http://layann.livejournal.com/profile)[**layann**](http://layann.livejournal.com/), who had to put up with my sudden craving to visit denmark on a whim. I promise we will visit the mountains another time. :3 I love you all.

* * *

  


~*~ _About 10 years later_ ~*~

Christian was lying in his bed, a stack of handkerchiefs next to him. His kingdom felt like it was falling apart. His new king was trying, almost desperately, to bind Schleswig closer to him; he was bound to break some international rules, but half of its people were his anyways, speaking his language and feeling closer to him, too. But the only ones who were allowed to vote for them though were the Germans, because they were richer and owned more land; his king had tried to give more power to the people there, reinforcing Danish law on the land of the German Confederation, which was violating the Protocol of London.

And then the inevitable happened: the Austro-Prussian alliance watching over the German Confederation declared war on him. Or this time you could say that it was the Prusso-Austrian alliance, as Prussia seemed to have taken the upper hand.

Of course that increased his headache and his cold, but still he got ready to face them, head on, ready to defend what he had declared as his. Or what everybody thought was his. And he fought with everything he had, but his soldiers took too long to get to the battlefield and by the time they arrived, Prussia had already invaded Jutland until all of it was under German control. One of Prussia's generals even wrote his name into the church book in Skagen, the most northern point of Jutland, where the Baltic and the North Sea met. It was as if he was not even there; they simply marched through his lands without looking left or right.

He was so devastated and angry and he felt so crushed inside that he just wanted to get out his axe and lash out at Gilbert's laughing face, but there was something that stopped him. A pair of clear blue eyes, filled with determination and ambition, but also sympathy for him and his men.

Luise helped him up when he was lying on the ground, behind Prussia's back, not nation to nation - that was a whole different story - but human to human. The following peace negotiations passed in a flash to him, but he realized that he had lost Schleswig and Holstein forever.

Luise looked like she wanted to say something, but there was not much that she could do because the power was with Roderich and Gilbert and the two of them were raising her together, while everybody could clearly see how she often struggled for her independence. She was now a teenager and as such in her rebellious phase while her “foster parents” fought over her. So after he had returned home, without cheers, without honor, just tired and worn out, Christian was only mildly surprised to hear her knock at his door.

“Can I come in?” she asked, cheeks flushed and her hair a bit messy, seeming to have travelled in a hurry.

Christian just nodded and stepped aside, letting her in, wondering mildly what she wanted from him after winning the war like that. He had already forgotten that he had mostly fought Prussia in that war.

“...Brother and Austria... they are going to war soon,” she started, fiddling with her fingers where she sat on a chair in his living room, looking so small and yet filling the room with her presence. He wanted to be angry at her, but his human heart was just unable to as she looked so lost. “It's... it will be for my benefit, but I am scared. It's like... I only fight wars to see the next one start after I finish one.”

Christian chuckled involuntarily and sat down on the couch next her chair. “You're a nation... you are born to fight wars. There will be many more in your existance, to secure your spot in the world,” he explained. “That's how things have been and that's how things will be in the future.”

“But so many people get hurt in wars... and they suffer... I do not want them to suffer,” she confided. “I just... I just want everybody to be happy even though... even though I admit I like standing on the battlefield, feeling the thrill of fighting... but... I keep having nightmares. Every night I dream of the thousands of people that got killed through my hands, it's horrible.”

Christian looked at her sympathetically and extended his arm to put it gently on her shoulder, squeezing reassuringly. “You will learn to live with it... one day you will understand that without those deaths you would be nowhere and your people would have died in a worse way than they did... and that they died for the sake of their own country. I fought many wars - cruel ones in my days as a Viking - but they all had a reason or two to be fought, no matter if I was the attacker or the other.”

“Do you dream of the victims sometimes?” Luise asked, sounding innocent and small, like the five-year-old that he had met now so many years ago. “Do you have nightmares of the bloodshed?”

Those questions hit deeper than he had expected and he found himself looking away, covering his face with his hand.

“...I thought you would,” Luise said quietly, staring at her knees, looking as if she was deeply in thought over something.

“France... he didn't take my virginity,” she piped up suddenly, changing the subject, a small smile playing around the corners of her lips. “I kicked him in the balls before he could,” the girl continued, laughing a little.

“Did you, now?” Christian asked, also a little amused, but glad, too, for the change of subject. “I heard of that... just before your brother attacked me.”

Luise's small smile turned into something more pained and her fingers clenched tighter on the fabric of her pants, one of the privileges of being a nation being that she could wear whatever was practical instead of what was custom among the females of her country.

“I'm sorry,” she mumbled.

Christian leaned back and sighed. “It's okay... I think I'm too old to be fighting wars nowadays.” His face lit up and he beamed. “You know what? From this day on I will stay neutral, do you hear that? No more wars from my side.”

The girl looked at him with wide eyes then chuckled. “And this when you just told me about the importance of wars.”

Snorting, Christian retorted: “Maybe I am wrong, but the times have changed. There will be a time when nobody will need to reinforce their boundaries, a time when we all have more important things to do than to battle out wars. There have been industrial changes already, so why shouldn't there be military changes, too? Social changes even.”

He could see Luise's eyes widen and shine at him and suddenly he remembered that was what the failed revolution in the German lands of 1848/49 had stood for. He did not think too much of it though - it would only add to his current headache - and continued without pausing.

“If that war has shown me anything, it's that the time for wars is over. At least for me. I do not want to fight others anymore,” he sighed, running a hand through his hair. “But I will defend myself should you ever attack me again; being neutral doesn't mean I am weak, you hear that?! Would you think Switzerland is weak? No, that guy is bristling with guns should you ever just THINK of attacking him.”

By then Luise was laughing out loud, all signs of previous signs of gloom wiped off her features, and Christian smiled in relief, glad that at least one of them was cheered up.

“Thanks,” she said, wiping tears of mirth from the corner of her eyes. She blinked a few times until her vision was clear again, then her worried expression returned.

“I am scared that something will happen to my brother or Austria... I know that they will fight over me soon, something is bound to happen. They have been fighting over the smallest things recently, mostly about what is better for me... Austria is reluctant to give up his control over most of my states, Prussia wants to take over control and I don't know what I want to,” she said, frowning a little. “I think I want them to stop fighting, I... I kind of want to live in peace, if that is ever possible.”

“Oh, Luise, we all want that,” Christian said, smiling sympathetically. “But there is hardly a way for us to achieve that.”

“Denmark... No, Christian... is there anybody you... you love right now?” the girl suddenly asked, catching the Dane completely off guard.

“Well, I love Norway, but that's... well, that's something else,” Christian said, still holding on to his former marriage to the other Scandinavian. “I do not have anybody in my heart right now. I'm too busy with... business right now.”

“Oh. I see,” Luise said, her face falling for some reason, and she pushed herself up. “Well, I guess I should be going now...”

Christian was a little surprised at the abruptness of her statement as they seemed to have gotten along quite well again, but instead of questioning her why, he just stood up and showed her the way to the door, being as nice as he could be. She seemed to be upset about something, but for some reason he still could not be bothered to ask her for an explanation.

And with that she left him, and he had the feeling that she had not told him the real reason for her visit.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Title** : Heaven From Here 4/7  
 **Rating** : NC-17 over all, this chapter R  
 **Pairings** : DenmarkxFem!Germany  
 **Wordcount** : 2,991/20,795  
 **Warnings** : Het, pregnancy, sex, sex during pregnancy, angst, possible wangst, history - a little bent, but mostly accurate, weird mental images. This chapter probably only angst.  
 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia... or anything.  
 **Summary** : The almost tragic love story of two nations over the tides of time. In this chapter we have reached the 20th century and World War 1.  
 **Notes &Comments**: OTL, well, this is as much as you get, yet. At least that's what Denmark said to me while I wrote this. =3=  
 **Dedications** : Are VERY important this time. For one, I'd like to dedicate this story to [](http://skyjennie.livejournal.com/profile)[**skyjennie**](http://skyjennie.livejournal.com/) , who inspired me to this pairing in the first place. Second I'd like to thank [](http://lolhyena.livejournal.com/profile)[**lolhyena**](http://lolhyena.livejournal.com/) for a marvelous editing-job that got her probably just as many gray hairs as me writing this story and last but not least I have to thank [](http://layann.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://layann.livejournal.com/)**layann** , who had to put up with my sudden craving to visit denmark on a whim. I promise we will visit the mountains another time. :3 I love you all.  


* * *

  
The following years were so eventful for the young nation that became the German Empire after invading France, with Prussia's king as her Kaiser, that Christian did not see much of her. Of course he heard a lot from Luise; there was no day when there was no news from his neighbor now. It seemed like she was so grateful that Prussia helped her unite the little states that were the German confederation that she needed to put it into stone and megalomaniac buildings every second day.

Christian was a bit worried that things would get out of hand and to his horror he watched how Wilhelm II dismissed Bismarck thinking he could do things alone while his father had been wise enough to leave the state's affairs in the hands of his very able chancellor. He wondered if that had to do with the fact that he was the son of Prussia's beloved queen Luise, and he felt the same closeness to the people of Germany that she seemed to have had. His grandson seemed to have forgotten that though, and was far more conservative compared to Bismarck.

And so the inevitable happened: in his delusions of grandeur he thought that he was invincible and started a whole new war on the rest of Europe, taking the murder of some prince in Yugoslavia as a more than paltry excuse to support Austria and Hungary in their aggressive politics against Serbia. First they declared war on France and then on Russia, and as if that had not been enough they started the U-Boat war on England.

At the beginning they only talked about a short war, a Blitzkrieg so to say, but as the war went on it became all too clear that there was no easy or quick solution to this. Christian was glad that he stayed neutral and he was also glad that Luise respected his neutrality enough to not invade him. On the other hand he knew that she was busy fighting on all other fronts, so she probably did not have any time to think about occupying him unless she needed his access to the North Sea. So he held back and simply watched as the world around him fought a long and nasty war.

Imagine his surprise when the war was over and the Allies, then called the Entente, told him that he was allowed to reclaim the lands of Northern Schleswig, should the people vote for it. Excited, he prepared everything for such a vote and after less than a year he welcomed the people from Northern Schleswig back into his house.

As they reorganized the boundaries he could see Luise stand on her side and smile over at him, a little sadly, before she went and busied herself with working for the enormous reparations she had to pay for losing the war. He pitied her and to show his gratitude for acknowledging his neutrality he invited her over for a weekend during summer, which she grudgingly accepted because she was so busy with so many things, but she accepted nevertheless and dumped the work on her brother, who was probably the root of what had happened anyway.

She arrived on a ferry from an express train from Berlin, just like everybody else from her country did, wearing clothes much like her military attire and such a hat, too, carrying only little luggage. He was there to collect her at the train station and brought her to his home with a taxi, just like normal people did.

Christian was impressed how much Luise had grown. Not just in body - even though her clothes hid most of it he knew that her chest had reached the size where his hands would not be able to cover most of them anymore - but also in her attitude. The war seemed to have matured her and she hardly spoke like she did before, now seeming depressed and worried most of the time. He frowned, missing that cheerful, almost playful part of her and tried to cheer her up with little jokes. Luise smiled obediently at them, sometimes even giggled, but the constant line between her eyes never disappeared.

Christian knew only one solution to it and by the time they had arrived at his house, hidden in the dunes close to the shore - it had already gotten dark - and she had made herself at home in the guest room, he invited her grinningly for a few glasses of beer.

At first she was appalled by the idea and frowned at him. “Denmark... please... I do not have time to get drunk,” she scolded him and only now he noticed that instead of his human name she started using the name that he was given as a country.

For some reason that made him sad, but following her example he answered, “Don't be like that, _Germany_ , I know you like beer just as much as your brother does. And I swear, my beer is just as good as yours, if not better.”

That line always worked with all the other German states and it didn't fail to work with Luise, either. And now that she was visibly of drinking age, he could even make her drink with him without feeling bad.

She frowned, then plopped down on the sofa next to him, grabbing the mug from his hands and chucked down a good amount of it. With a rather unladylike grunt she sat down the mug on the table rather loudly, giving him a satisfied look, much like a dog that was looking for praise.

“You drink well.” He gave her what she wanted, sipping on his own beer.

Snorting she replied, “Who cannot, with a family like mine?” and he was pretty sure that he saw her cheeks color at that, before she hid her face in the mug again.

He grinned around his mug, his plan was working perfectly so far. Now he just needed to get her to talk.

About two hours and ten beers later, shared by the two of them, her face was red all over, her speech was slightly slurred and she was leaning maybe a little too much on him, but whenever she noticed, she would bolt and sit up straight. The first three times Christian found it endearing, but after that he just wished she would stop being so uptight and just be herself.

“Italy,” she started suddenly, even though he never asked about it, “he's like... a Schürzenjäger... always chasing after the next skirt. When we met -hic- he tried to hit on me.” She snorted, her whole body jiggling with the sound. “And I wasn't even wearing a skirt, mind you! He just... he just saw these,” she said and squeezed her chest, “and was all like, 'Ciao bella, how are you, isn't the weather nice? Why don't you join me for a gelato and some pasta, ve~?' And then when I hit him over the head and threatened to kill him he told me that he was still a virgin. Can you believe that?”

“Hardly,” Christian admitted, chuckling a bit himself, but he was more distracted by her movements towards her breasts.

“And now he's hanging around my house each and every day... The other day, I woke up and guess who was lying in bed with me? Italy! And naked on top of that as well,” she snorted again and chucked down the rest of her beer, before she sighed. “He's cute... but that's it. Not my type.”

That made Christian curious. “Oh, you have a type? I thought you were too busy to think about anything at the moment.”

Somehow the blush on her face increased and it was time for her to sit up straight again. “I... I AM busy. But I kind of... well, I've had my type for quite a while now. And one of the criteria is that he has to be taller than me. And Italy, he's... well, basically he's only just as tall as I am, maybe a centimeter shorter or something, too.”

“I bet he doesn't like to hear that,” Denmark chuckled, mentally making a list of who was out of the picture and wondered in the next moment why he would do so. He shrugged it off, too drunk to care.

“N-no, he's... pretty self-conscious about these things,” Luise explained and for a moment Christian wondered why her blush deepened this time. He did not have to wait long for an explanation though. “He says my brother's foreskin looks different than his, and that he's bigger than him... And please don't ask me how we got to that topic.”

Blinking, Christian stared at her for a good minute and she cowered under his gaze before he burst out laughing. That made her cringe even more, but he slapped a handdown on her shoulder. “Is your brother still going around saying that he's got five meters? If so, I can tell you that _I_ am even bigger.”

“Really?” she asked, staring at him with her big blue eyes and he realized what he had said and what was probably about to come now.

“Uh... yeah...” he mumbled, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, and cursed himself for his loose tongue and that he broke his vow not to flirt with the girl any more than absolutely necessary. He sighed, not wanting to admit that Holland had been right all those years ago.

“I've seen quite a lot,” she said suddenly, staring embarrassedly at her knees. “Comes with being around a bunch of men twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week during static warfare...”

“Oh,” Christian said intelligently. “I see.” He looked away in embarrassment and did not really want to deepen the topic, but it seemed that Luise had bottled up the memory for quite a while and just needed to let it out.

“When you... when you were on the battlefield, have you ever... have you ever indulged yourself in onanism? Because... I saw it happen a lot in... Verdun and everywhere along the trenches on the battlefield... When the men were about to die, they started touching themselves, especially the young ones, crying for their girlfriends or those they hadn't had...”

She bit her lip as her eyes watered up, obviously affected by her own words and Christian put an arm around her shoulders sympathetically. “It's normal... I've seen a lot of guys who had a raging hard-on as they attacked their enemies, too, excited by the prospect of fighting. It's this feeling... adrenaline, I think was the name of it, that makes the body excited and lets them... us do things that we'd never do under normal situations. Such as those.”

Luise nodded, this time not flinching away from his touch. “I... I know... I felt the same. When... when I lay there at night, all by myself, my thoughts wandered to... well, to the desires of the flesh. My... my body would get excited and there was nothing I could do about it except for... for releasing some tension.”

For a moment Christian was surprised. Then he was downright baffled that he was just listening to a young girl's experience of masturbation. On the other hand, he could not blame her. With all those desperate emotions and feelings flying through the air, everybody was bound to go crazy sooner or later. So he squeezed her shoulder gently, reassuringly, not sure if he wanted to encourage her to go on or just stop there.

“But I'm still technically a virgin!” she was quick to add before Christian could even form that question in his mind.

“Really? I thought that somebody would have... conquered your heart or something during all those years,” he asked carefully, all this talk having made him curious by now.

She stiffened a bit under his arm and looked to the side. “My heart, yes, but they do not know about it,” Luise admitted, making him frown in confusion.

“...I'm sorry?”

“I-it's easy... it's unrequited love,” she said, smiling uneasily, squirming a bit. “Or rather, it's admiration from my side and I don't really know if it's really love, but I really, really hope that it is... love.”

“And may I ask who the lucky guy is that you think has conquered your heart?” Christian asked, curious, but also thinking that he already knew the answer. He wondered if he really wanted to hear it if it was really what he thought it was or not, but then he figured that it was better asking and being disappointed than not having asked and being left wondering for the rest of his life.

Luise swallowed thickly. “D-do you remember... when I came to visit you... after signing the treaty of Vienna?”

Christian nodded.

“I... I wanted to tell you... then. That I liked you a lot,” she mumbled, shrinking under his hold, almost curling into a little ball.

It took a moment for these words to make their full impact on Christian. When they did, he stayed silent for a little while longer and then smiled softly. “Is that so? I am the one, huh?”

The German nodded feebly, not daring to look up from her knees.

“...I am very honored,” he started, but even before he continued he could feel her flinch from what was about to come, “but... I do not see a future for us.”

Luise let out the breath she was holding and it came out quite shuddery. “I see...”

“And... while I'm open for any kind of adventure,” he continued, getting her hopes up again and he could feel her back straighten, “I... do not want to take away something as precious as your virginity over such a little thing as a crush.”

“So, you're saying if I weren't a virgin anymore you'd have sex with me?” she said flatly, obviously slightly aggravated from his explanations.

“Er, no, that was not what I wanted to say,” Christian tried to explain. “I want you to experience love first, and I know it's hard for us nations, especially when we're young, to do that when everybody basically wants a piece of us at all times.”

“...I shouldn't have saved myself up for this,” she mumbled, her hands clenching into fists. “I know you just want to be considerate and all, but... couldn't you have come up with a better reason? I don't care about such small things as virginity. If the first time's bad, fine! I'll just try it again, maybe it gets better!”

“No, really, it's worth-”

“I don't care! I've seen so many weird things in my - admittedly short - life, most of it in the four years of the world war, and now I have to work so hard to repay everybody's reparation demands I can't even have something nice for myself?” she cried, clenching fists even tighter as thick tears rolled down her cheeks. “Verdammt! I could have had sex with my brother and it would have been great because I love him! I could have had France and he wouldn't have been able to resist me but I let my brother do it! Even Italy! He would have been the easiest, but I didn't want that!”

At this point Christian regretted his attempt at chivalry and was about to say something, but Luise still was not finished.

“I pushed them away because I thought that I wanted to have sex for the first time with the man that I had given my heart to the first moment I saw him! W-when you accepted my request to be my first kiss I was so happy! I had hoped that when you accepted my selfish request you felt more for me than just sympathy and pity. I had really hoped...”

Christian shushed her and pulled her into a hug, rocking them both back and forth gently.“Sh... Calm down... I know it's been not easy for you... But, please consider my feelings for a while as well, will you? I've been heartbroken ever since I split up with Norway, I... I don't feel like committing myself to another relationship, you know? I really don't want to hurt your feelings, but I have to think of myself as well, do you understand that?”

Sniffing, Luise wiped her nose with the sleeve of her shirt and nodded slowly. “I'm sorry... I didn't... I didn't want to explode at you like that... I'm... I'm never like that... you know?”

“I can imagine,” Christian smiled and squeezed her a bit, shamelessly enjoying the feeling of her soft chest against his body. Maybe he should just take her up on her offer and do her the favor of taking away her virginity. But he would not be proud of himself, so he quickly banished that thought from his mind.

“...Can we stay friends though?” Luise asked lowly, looking up at him with absolutely irresistible puppy eyes. “Maybe you will change your mind in the future...”

He gave an amused snort and patted her arm. “Of course we can. I'll listen to you whatever your problems are. I'm a good big brother, you know?”

“But I already have a big brother,” Luise pouted and straightened herself a little, this time cuddling closer to his body though. “And I start thinking of Italy as my little brother, too... So, I don't need - or want - anymore siblings...”

“Ah, then I will have to stay your friend for the time being,” Christian, chuckling. “A good friend.”

“Thank you,” she mumbled and then, as an afterthought, she pushed herself up to place a rather wet and sloppy kiss on his cheek. “I'll remember that...”

“You're always welcome at my house,” he said, then yawned and before he even knew it, he felt her soft, regular breathing against his side, which lulled him to sleep soon as well.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Title** : Heaven From Here 5/7  
 **Rating** : Ladies and Gentlemen, we finall have reached the NC-17 chapter.  
 **Pairings** : DenmarkxFem!Germany  
 **Wordcount** : 4,021/20,795  
 **Warnings** : Het, pregnancy, sex, sex during pregnancy, angst, possible wangst, history - a little bent, but mostly accurate, weird mental images. This chapter probably only slight, playful bdsm, and sex.  
 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia... or anything.  
 **Summary** : The almost tragic love story of two nations over the tides of time. The NSdAP is giving Germany new strength and she finally takes what she wants from Denmark.  
 **Notes &Comments**: adsbfald. Sex. Het Sex with a dominant female that is not yet completely sure of her role.  
 **Dedications** :  
Are VERY important this time. For one, I'd like to dedicate this story to [](http://skyjennie.livejournal.com/profile)[**skyjennie**](http://skyjennie.livejournal.com/) , who inspired me to this pairing in the first place. Second I'd like to thank [](http://lolhyena.livejournal.com/profile)[**lolhyena**](http://lolhyena.livejournal.com/) for a marvelous editing-job that got her probably just as many gray hairs as me writing this story and last but not least I have to thank [](http://layann.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://layann.livejournal.com/)**layann** , who had to put up with my sudden craving to visit denmark on a whim. I promise we will visit the mountains another time. :3 I love you all.  


* * *

  


_~*~ about 10 years later ~*~_

Christian was not sure if he liked the change in Luise. Or rather, in the politics that took place in her house. There was a new party, a very nationalistic one, even worse than the one in Italy, and he did not like half of what they said, but they said it in such a way that Luise's people seemed to gain new confidence through it. Not that it was hard, considering how depressed everybody was with how much reparation she had to make, the world's financial crisis thanks to America's Black Thursday and the general feeling of resentment among the people of Germany. He knew Luise looked for a strong leader that could take her out of this mess, but somehow he thought that Hitler and his NSdAP was not the right way.

The Golden Twenties - while she had been busy with work - had been good for Luise. He had watched her enjoy parties, he saw how her short-cut hair-style became fashionable all over the world, and first and foremost of all he saw how sexual liberation started and he was one of the first to buy 'erotic photographs made in Germany'. It was not much, mostly just pictures of naked women and men, without so much as an ounce of emotion, but it was enough for the men to hide in the bathrooms with those photographs, alone.

Of course with the liberation through these photographs came more open talk about these things with Luise as well. They shared a beer every few months, either at a pub in what was now Schleswig-Holstein or one in Southern Jutland, as a compromise to both of them. He heard how she experimented with everything and everybody - poor Italy was no exception - heard how she exchanged her first kiss with Belgium and decided that girls were the better kisses. Of course that was an indirect blow to his kissing abilities, and he started to remedy that, but it ended more with giggles than flushed faces of desire. It seemed as if she had accepted that romantic love was nothing that a nation was built for.

He was all the more surprised when they met one day in 1933. Luise was thin, she had deep bags under her eyes, but he could see that it was getting better. After the Allies had confirmed that the German Reich was bankrupt the previous year, she was allowed to stop all reparation payments at once and was able to work for herself again. But something in her eyes was missing, and when he looked closer he realized that her cheerful charm had been completely replaced by worry, and the line between her brows had increased so much that it was still there when she gave one of her now rare open smiles.

The way she talked had also changed. There was hardly any naivety in her speech anymore and when he spotted it, it was the cruel naivety of children, who only wanted the playground to themselves, scaring everybody who dared to say anything in return. He blamed that on her current leaders' attitude, but it also scared him a bit. He hoped it would not worsen now that Hitler was Reichskanzler.

“You know what?” Luise suddenly slurred over her mug of beer, tracing the opening with her index finger while she waited for another shot of Köm - a North German type of caraway schnapps - to be poured. “Hitler's breath stinks.”

Christian snorted. “From the way he talks I didn't expect anything else.”

Luise hushed him and then looked around worriedly as if she feared that somebody had been eavesdropping them. “It's not safe to say these kinds of things in public... Even if we are special and they wouldn't dare to do anything to us... But... you never know.”

Frowning, Christian looked around as well, but saw nothing suspicious. “What do you mean?”

“The SA and the SS... they have their ears everywhere,” she whispered and still looked around, but as she got her schnapps poured she forgot about her worry and downed the shot quickly. “That's why we call them the Brothers Sass... -hic-”

“I see,” Christian mumbled, confused, but also very worried. “Shall we go to my house then? I've got some booze that you would probably like very much...”

“Mhm... any kind of booze sounds good,” Luise slurred, straightened a bit, then wobbled on her chair so much that Christian leaned over to attempt to catch her should she fall, but she caught herself and called for the bill, paying for the both of them even though he knew that she did not have much money. But this was their agreement: whoever hosted their spree paid for it. That way, no one could say the other paid too much due to to exchange rates.

He took her to his home then, quickly and discreetly, so that they were not seen by anybody, and he felt as if he were taking a prostitute home by the way that she was clinging to his arm, almost lewdly pressing herself against him in her drunken stupor. He ignored it as best he could, but no man would have been able to ignore the softness of her body - that was still there despite how peaky she was - for long.

At his house she flopped down on the couch, more asleep than awake by now, and closed her eyes, proceeding to take off her jacket with the excuse that she was warm. He doubted it, but blamed it on the alcohol.

“Here, this is what I was talking about,” he said and placed a small glass containing transparent liquid in front of the other nation. To Luise it looked like any other Schnapps, so she took it and raised it to her lips, downing it like anything else, only to come back with a cough.

“That shit is strong!” she cried, staring at the now empty glass as if it could tell her what had been inside it before she had swallowed it. “But it's good shit... what is it?”

Christian chuckled and refilled her glass with more of the liquid. “It's called Aquavit... And you know it as Köm, but this stuff is special. It's the only bottle of this type ever made with one special ingredient and it is 70% alcohol.”

“70%?! ...How can you even drink that stuff?” she asked, staring at her now full glass as if she was contemplating drinking it or just throwing it out of the window.

Christian downed his own glass with a shudder and a sigh, pouring himself a new one immediately. “Just... put the glass to your lips and swallow it all. It's as easy as it sounds.”

“But... are you not afraid of becoming blind?” she mumbled, still staring at her drink.

“That only happens when the alcohol is not purely made, but I assure you, mine's the best,” Christian said, winked and downed his second glass. “Don't you think so, too?”

Luise mumbled something that Christian could not quite make out and he was pretty sure that he did not want to know what it had been, but before he could inquire further she had downed the glass.

“What's the special ingredient anyway?” she asked after the coughs had subsided.

Christian grinned, a secretive aura surrounding him. “My blood.”

“Your blood?” Luise parroted, not quite believing him.

“My blood, and that's why this is the only bottle of it. It's just one drop, but when I got this bottle from the manufacturer, I wondered what it would taste like...”

“...Doesn't taste much different,” Luise said with a frown, declining another shot of it, then grinning goofily, “but it means I drank some of your blood.”

Snorting, Christian retorted, “Not enough to turn you into something though.”

“Like a vampire?” she slurred, leaning closer, giving him a good view of her generous cleavage. He swallowed thickly, reminding himself that the alcohol made him more sensitive to these kinds of things, but what wouldn't he give to touch those soft mounds...

Surprise overwhelmed him when Luise climbed up to sit on his lap, smirking down at him. “L-Luise?” he asked, not very intelligently, he admitted to himself.

“Oh, come on, don't play innocent with me,” she slurred, and he was shocked to notice that she was rubbing herself in the most lewd way against him. “You listen to me talk about the kiss that I shared with Belgium and all my other sexual adventures and then you invite me over for a drink at your house _without_ any thoughts of how you can get me into your bed? Really, I'm not stupid and naïve anymore.”

He definitely didn't like that side of her, at least not more than the cute, desperate little girl that begged him like puppy. This was a grown woman who took what she wanted and he had no idea what had made her grow up into this.

“You once said you were open for any kind of adventure... How about I take you on an adventure you won't forget too easily, hm?” Luise emphasized her words by pushing herself more against him, trailing her fingers over the sensitive little hairs on the back of his head, making him shiver as she leaned in to press their lips together. He moaned involuntarily, wondering if that kissing lesson with Bram's little sister had improved Luise's kissing that much or if it was the alcohol speaking.

He put his hands on her hips, trying to push her away, but even though he felt more bones than flesh, the curves of her body were luring him into touching them more and before he knew it he was kissing back, traitorous hands ripping the girl's clothes off her body. He wanted to push her down but she did not budge from where she sat on his lap, messily pulling the clothes off his body in return.

Suddenly she broke the kiss and smirked down at him, looking quite the spitting image of her brother. She pulled something out of the back of her pants and let it dangle from her index finger. “I'm gonna show you something that I learned from my brother... France was on the receiving end then.”

With that she secured his hands behind his head, looping the handcuffs through the back of the couch. “If you behave nicely... I will untie you afterwards, much unlike France.”

“L-Luise, what is with you? I don't quite recognize you,” Christian said; he didn't. He saw the girl on top of him - and he swore to god that he wanted her so badly right then - but that was not the adorable Luise that he had gotten to know so well over the years.

“Wh-what? You don't want to do... to do it with me?” she asked, sniffing slightly, seeking refuge in the act of a helpless maiden. He frowned again. Something must have happened to her, because her mental state seemed to be highly unstable.

Unfortunately though, her puppy look worked on him again and he sighed, nuzzling her neck as he was quite unable to hug her. “Fine... do whatever you want with me... but this will be a once in a lifetime thing, understood?”

Luise nodded, a dangerous gleam in her eyes as she pulled herself closer on him, hugging his head close and kissed him soundly again. He moaned and hated himself for it because her body against his felt so good, the soft curves of her chest against the flat planes of his, her big nipples rubbing all over him... And her tongue coaxed his into a fight he had never had before, rough and demanding, not soft or careful anymore.

He frowned and was about to tell her that she could untie him, because he wanted to touch her too, when suddenly she had disappeared from his lap and settled down between his legs, busily working on the fly of his pants.

“Whoa, whoa, wait! You don't have-“

But it was too late already, her calloused fingers had pulled his erection out of its confines and she stared at it with big eyes and a positively hungry look.

“So big,” she mumbled appreciatively, making Christian blush harder than ever before, then she moved to nuzzle the piece of flesh against her cheek, cupping it gently with one hand, while the other rested at its base. Big blue eyes looked up at him, silently asking for permission he was not sure he could give, but before he had made up his mind she had lifted her head up and with a soft little moan she wrapped her lips around his member, making him groan in response, and he screwed his eyes shut.

She tried various movements - all of them expertly for some reason - until she had found out what he liked and what brought him to the brink of orgasm, touching and licking him in just the right spots, applying perfect pressure there. It was almost too perfect and he thought that it would be all over in a few moments, but just when he felt pressure beginning to pool in his groin, she stopped.

Groaning in frustration, he reopened his eyes and turned to glare at her, just to see her naked body towering in front of him, flushed from the alcohol and her arousal, which was dripping down her thighs already.

Christian swallowed hard, unable to take his eyes off her. He had seen many girls naked, of all kinds of bodies, some willingly, some less willingly. Some of them had been like Luise, a few had managed to capture his heart long enough that he considered living the life of a mortal for a bit. But in the end he had always come back to Leif, and he knew that the Scandinavian was his one true love forever and ever. But right then, staring up at the Germanic nation - who was so perfect in so many ways, yet he knew her vulnerable points so well that he was sure he would be able to destroy her in the blink of an eye, and even this made her all the more attractive to him - he wanted to back out of this more than ever, knowing that he would be pulled in too deep should this continue, but Luise moved too quickly for him again.

Awkwardly she had climbed back onto his lap, spread her legs and as she was guiding his erection into her, moaning as he moved inside of her. He gasped, watching in disbelief how her wetness enveloped him as if it was nothing. She squirmed once he was fully inside, shivering from the cold air around them, then she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him again, starting to move slowly. As she rolled her hips, Christian could feel all of her inside and still wished that he was free to touch her, but somehow, the fact that he was immobilized seemed to be a turn on for her and she did all that she could to prolong the act. Sometimes she would lean this way, then that way, watching how their bodies were joined, how they moved together and despite the deep concentration that was written all over her face, he could see a small, very satisfied smile.

He sighed, closing his eyes to take a deep breath, trying to shut off his brain for a while and just enjoy what was happening. Leif had always said that he was good at shutting off his brain, or else he would not have hit him so many times. And it worked, too: when he opened his eyes he did not feel like he was being forced to do something he had hardly agreed to, but that there was a very sexy woman going wild on his lap. With a grunt he voiced his approval, pivoting his hips up to meet her thrusts until he could feel her clenching down on him, yelping and grunting out unintelligible things. She shivered uncontrollably as her orgasm hit her hard, her reactions pushing him overboard as well. He was vaguely aware that he just spent himself inside of her, cursing himself for that, but as she collapsed on top of him, sleepily remembering to untie him, all he could think about was how vulnerable she looked right then.

He shook his arms to get some life back into them, then he helped her to get up and - being the gentleman that he sometimes was - carried her to his double bed, the one that he used to share with Leif and that he had only used one half of anymore ever since they broke up. The bed was freshly made, so he put her down on Leif's side gently, leaving for a moment to get a wet towel to clean them both up a bit. When he came back, Luise was awake again and about to leave.

“Going already?” he asked, leaning against the doorframe.

“I have to. I have to be back tomorrow... there will be an important memorial event in Potsdam... and I have to be there. It is the 62nd anniversary of the first opening of the Reichstag, back when the Reich was founded. My brother will be there and I have to be there as well,” Luise explained, but Christian wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She flushed deeply, stiffening, then, as he did not budge in holding her tight, she slumped in his arms, clung to his shirt and started shaking.

“Sh... you don't have to go now,” Christian murmured over her sobs, which soon turned into downright bawling and he could feel his front getting wetter and wetter. Gently he caressed her back, her shaking shoulders, trying to calm her down. “You can stay until morning...”

“Oh god, I wish I could,” she cried, clinging to him as if her life depended on it. “I... I am so scared, I am so scared about what is going to happen, I don't want to be like this... Why... why can't I be a normal person like... like a human? I would not have to worry about these kinds of things...”

“Hush... it's okay,” Christian mumbled. “We all have been through this. Things... are never easy when it comes down to being a nation... and you are still young, there will be more hardships for you to go through... But you are strong, you've been born from the strong will of your people, who wanted to be united under you. Even if you are scared of what will happen now, there will be a way that your people will be happy. And you will find it, because you are their nation.”

Her sobs subsided into little sniffles and the occasional hiccup, and he sighed in relief as he realized that he had successfully managed to calm her down. So he did not protest when she pushed herself away from him, wiping her eyes furiously. When Luise moved to pick up her things again he asked, “You are not going to stay?”

Shaking her head the other nation answered, “No... as I said, I have to be home by the morning and prepare for the upcoming anniversary event. As much as I would like to stay, I... I cannot.”

Christian nodded slowly. “I see. Well then, take care, have lots of fun tomorrow on your special event, okay?”

Luise bobbed her head meekly in reply. “Today is Monday after all as well... I shouldn't have come anyway, but... I really needed a drink,” she said and smiled sheepishly. “A-also, thanks... f-for earlier. And sorry, if I... pushed you into doing something... you didn't want to do. But... I needed it. A lot.”

He blinked, having almost forgotten what she had meant, but then he realized. “Ah, it's okay, but please... let me touch your body next time, too,” Christian said, smirking as he walked over after she had redressed, kissing the top of her head lovingly. Maybe he should just give in to his gut feeling telling him to give in to this girl's pleadings: maybe they would end up happy, who knew? And maybe he could influence her a little bit so that her state did not go completely out of control.

“N-next time?” she asked incredulously, obviously taken aback. Christian could not blame her, he had pushed her away so many times in the past that he would not have thought he would ever consider this, but for the good of the world he could throw some personal inhibitions overboard. Even if it meant that Bram had been right in the beginning.

“Next time... soede tyskland,” he purred, probably completely confusing the poor girl now.

“D-does that mean... C-can I call you my lover now?” she asked breathlessly, seeming not to believe her luck.

“You made me your lover by force, baby,” Christian retorted, but kissed her apologetically. “If you promise me to treat me like a lover now, I will love you back and give you my all...”

He trailed off as her eyes watered again and she hugged him close, obviously to hide her tears. “I will do my best... if you will not hate me in the future.”

Christian snorted, saying words that he would regret in the near future. “You will never do anything that can make me hate you.”

~*~

On the evening of the following day he saw her turn up at the porch of his house again, some newspaper in her hands, which she handed him wordlessly. He let her inside and into the living room, where he stared at the headline and immediately started to laugh.

“The marriage of Old Prussia with Young Germany?” Christian read out loud, already laughing so hard that tears were streaming down his cheeks. The article talked about how the old traditions of Prussia had become one with the new movement in all of Germany, but from the sound of it, it seemed as if they were talking about an old geezer marrying some nice young chick.

“...it's not funny.” Luise looked as serious as if the world was about to collapse. “I am basically married to my brother now. And he's not too happy about it either, even though he acts as if this is all a joke.”

Christian snorted, even though he understood how worried she was about this whole ordeal. “Well, it certainly looks like one...”

“But it's not! It's a revolution in disguise! They tell me that they do it to make me stronger, to make me independent from my brothers and sisters and show them their place, but... I cannot help but being worried. I do not want to rule alone, I need them for making decisions... They've been around so much longer than I have,” she explained, biting her lip worriedly. “So much longer than anybody else... how can they think it's okay to just... demote them to nothings? Especially Gilbert; without him I wouldn't even be here now...”

“Listen, if you keep thinking like that, you will never be a strong nation,” Christian tried to explain as he shifted a little where he sat on the couch. “Your strength comes from the unity of the people, if they don't think they really belong to you but your brothers or sisters, you may end up disappearing. So maybe it IS better like this.”

Luise nodded slowly. “M-maybe you're right...”

Christian nodded, but his worry increased as he read about further plans of the NSdAP. But before he could occupy himself with any more politics, he was distracted by Luise, who hugged him tightly.

“Thank you... for cheering me up,” she mumbled against the crook of his neck and before Christian knew what he was doing, he hugged her back, pulling her to sit on his lap. He continued where he left off the day before and soon made her forget about her worries as she clung to him as he carried her to his bed.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Title** : Heaven From Here 6/7  
 **Rating** : Ladies and Gentlemen, we finall have reached the NC-17 chapter.  
 **Pairings** : DenmarkxFem!Germany  
 **Wordcount** : 2,917/20,795  
 **Warnings** : Het, pregnancy, sex, sex during pregnancy, angst, possible wangst, history - a little bent, but mostly accurate, weird mental images. This chapter has all of it.  
 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia... or anything.  
 **Summary** : The almost tragic love story of two nations over the tides of time. Hitler hears of the two nations' relationship and is delighted as it fits his plans perfectly.  
 **Notes &Comments**: *hides face in shame* Denmark really likes cows. Really.  
 **Dedications** :  
Are VERY important this time. For one, I'd like to dedicate this story to [](http://skyjennie.livejournal.com/profile)[**skyjennie**](http://skyjennie.livejournal.com/) , who inspired me to this pairing in the first place. Second I'd like to thank [](http://lolhyena.livejournal.com/profile)[**lolhyena**](http://lolhyena.livejournal.com/) for a marvelous editing-job that got her probably just as many gray hairs as me writing this story and last but not least I have to thank [](http://layann.livejournal.com/profile)[**layann**](http://layann.livejournal.com/), who had to put up with my sudden craving to visit denmark on a whim. I promise we will visit the mountains another time. :3 I love you all.  


* * *

  
He started to hate the fact that _this guy_ was her boss very soon after. She stopped wearing pants, stopped being herself and turned into a little broad who looked like she was there simply to produce babies. The fact that she was carrying a big belly around with her did not help a lot either, but luckily she did not comment too much on it.

“Who's the father?” he asked one day though, when he was unable to ignore the belly anymore.

“Hm? Oh, you think it's you?” she asked, blushed and stared down at the bulge in her dress. “It could be you... but I'm sorry, I cannot say who it really is... we will have to wait until it comes out,” she mumbled, absent-mindedly caressing her belly.

“What do you mean, you cannot say who the father is?! How many men did you sleep with?!” Christian asked, sounding angrier than he really was, but he was really upset to find out that while she had promised him, she had not been faithful to him.

Luise cowered under his outburst, shivering like a leaf in the wind, another trait that did not match with her usual behavior and he hugged her close, squeezing her shoulders in a silent apology.

“I-it's just... it's just wh-when the conception took place... the timeframe... a-a lot of things happened to me and I just want to forget most of them,” she mumbled. “So... this child will be given up for adoption as soon as it is born.”

He watched her pat her swollen stomach worriedly, fearing for her mental state even more. Not much time had passed since they had lain together for the first time and still she looked like she was about to give birth in a few days. It seemed that nations carried their babies for a shorter time than their children.

Luise sighed deeply. “My boss was... delighted, to say the least, when he heard that I was pregnant; for me, it felt as if the world was ending. He was talking about a new race of gods - because that's what he thinks I am - to conquer the earth with... I'm not sure how much of it he meant, but something tells me that he wasn't joking in the least. I hope... I just hope that he doesn't think that this is his child...”

Fiddling with her fingers, she seemed to be expecting his question.

“You... he... what?”

Still, he saw her wince when she heard the hurt tone in his voice. “Wait, so THAT is why you know that his breath stinks...”

Nodding feebly, she shrunk under his arm, clenching her skirt tightly. “The day that he became chancellor... he...”

“That bastard,” Christian growled and pulled her closer.

Luise sighed. “If he hears that this is his child... he will go out of his mind, thinking that it was him who started this new race of gods... I told him that I was sure that it was my... my brother who... who did it. I really, really, really didn't want him to know about us... I want you to keep you to myself.”

“...Would he take you away from me?” Christian asked, shuddering at the thought of it.

Luise giggled. “No, but... well, from the way you look and the way I look... we both look very much like his ideal Aryan picture of a German... And well. He'd want us to produce more of this,” she said, pointing to her stomach again. “An army of overlords, to be exact.”

Christian snorted. “Overlords, hm? He wants to rule the world, I see.”

“Yeah, but he's good at pretending to do otherwise... But this is just between you and me, understood? I am not completely sure of his motives yet and even if I were, there is not much I can do alone if my children...” she hesitated, snorting snidely, “...think that this will be good for them... Sometimes I even think myself that this is good... Oh!”

On the spur of the moment, she took his hand and put it on her swollen stomach. “There! Can you feel that? It kicked.”

The Dane put his hand excitedly on her stomach, just in time to feel something kicking into his hand through the planes of her stomach. His heart skipped a beat: even if this was not his child, it was the first time that he had ever felt one that could be his alive in the stomach of a fellow nation.

“What a strong kick! He sure is going to be a football player soon when he grows up,” he exclaimed, running his hand further over her stomach, just to feel the baby kick again.

Luise smiled sadly. “I hope he will have time to play soccer... Ack!”

“I know something to take your mind off your worries, and I intend to do it now,” Christian said, already fumbling around with the cords that held her dress in place, pushing it off her body. He admired her round belly and swollen breasts that were just a little larger and rounder than usual, and she blushed under his gaze.

“I look fat, don't I?” she asked, self-conscious about herself lately.

“Yeah, you look like a ton,” Christian teased, quickly moving down to shower her body with kisses, suckling on engorged nipples. He squeezed those breasts hungrily, surprised when he soon felt some milk coming out of them. Smirking a bit at her pout he continued. “You look like a prized cow at a fair, with a beautiful udder full of milk, ready to be milked by some skillful hands, just like mine.”

“Christian!” His peasant romantics made her giggle, some of the giggles turning into moans when he touched and caressed her in the right places, squeezing those udders until more milk flowed out of them; he sucked greedily at it, making Luise squirm under him.

“D-Denmark! S-stop that! I won't be able to properly breast-feed that child later!” she giggled, squirming more and more under his touches. “It'll make me think of you sucking on them, and - ah! - that will turn me on unnecessarily... Oh god, yes! There!”

Christian smirked as he settled down between her legs, her bare body open to him and he smiled at the wetness that he saw between her legs, gently rubbing her pubic mount before he spread her labia and placed his lips over her clit, sucking gently on the small nub, making her squirm almost uncontrollably on the couch, her belly bouncing softly with every movement. As soon as he pushed a finger inside he could feel her clamping down on him, shouting his name unconsciously as she came hard. Lapping up what juices he could, he climbed up again to kiss her soundly.

“You are one sexy cow,” he husked fondly, while his hand descended on his own body. “Makes me want to breed with you, produce many lovely calves that would turn into sexy cows themselves and make the best milk that the world has ever tasted.”

He guided himself towards the source of her wetness, teasing her clit and himself with the tip of his erection, making them both moan even as she frowned up at him.

“That is not something I want to hear...”

“But it's nothing but truth,” Christian smirked mischievously, finally pushing in. He purred happily once he was fully sheathed, her round belly rubbing against his abs. Occasionally he could feel the baby kicking against him as if defending his mommy from him, but he hardly cared a bit about that. Instead he sat up a bit, hoisting Luise up so that her behind was lying on his legs, and while he kept thrusting inside her squirming warmth he watched how the shockwaves of his thrusts rippled through her belly, her breasts, her whole body and he felt so turned on that he almost came immediately.

He held back as well as he could though, and managed to bring Luise to her second orgasm before he released himself inside her. Carefully he avoided collapsing on her so as not to crush the baby inside her and simply rolled off to the side, hugging her loosely around her waist.

“I love you,” Luise mumbled into the crook of his neck. “Even though I am technically married to my brother now...”

He snorted. “I don't care who you are officially married to now. You are mine and that's it. At least your body and mind... for now.”

Chuckling, Luise hugged him closer and purred like a giant, contended cat. She pinched his back playfully as she reprimanded him for his earlier words: “Don't ever call me a cow again or you will say goodbye to your testicles quicker than you think, do you get that?”

The Dane swallowed hard. “Understood, ma'am.”

“Good boy... Now, if you could massage my feet, that would be awesome... because they feel like they've swollen up around three times their original size...”

“Of course, ma'am,” Christian grinned and sat up again, carefully sliding down to put her legs over his lap and started to knead her feet, making her moan even louder and lewder than before. He blushed deeply but kept on doing his work.

~*~

“We have heard that your nation and our nation have become quite... friendly,” Hitler said to the Danish king Christian X, and Christian had a hard time not showing his obvious disgust. Luise sat next to her boss on the other side of the table, back straight, her eyes empty. Gilbert was nowhere to be seen, but that was expected since he did not play as much of a role in the official politics of Nazi Germany anymore.

At least she was not pregnant again, he thought, glad to see her stomach flat in the uniform of the Wehrmacht for a change and not swollen under the folds of a dress. At least she looked more like herself again, still with the Iron cross around her neck.

“Friendly? Of course they are friendly with each other,” Christian's king said with a slight frown, either playing dumb or being ignorant of the German's innuendo. “We wouldn't want to risk an international crisis,” he added crisply.

“You don't seem to understand what I mean,” Hitler continued, folding his hands. “My country here,” he said and pointed rather rudely towards Luise, “has been bearing more than just one child from your country over there.” The finger that he pointed at Christian was even ruder.

The Danish nation glared openly at the German Führer, but his king seemed to be surprised. “Is that so? You have never told me about these things, Danmark,” he said in a slightly accusing tone. Christian just pouted and shrugged it off.

“It did not seem important enough to me. Besides, they all turned out to be normal humans like you and him,” Christian shot back, pointing his finger just as rudely back at Hitler. “So nothing special.”

“I see,” Christian X. said and turned back to the Führer. “If you wish, I will tell my nation to... stop impregnating your nation. Maybe a joint venture for the production of condoms would be in order?”

Hitler laughed and Christian was relieved to see that Luise also jerked at the sound.

“Quite the opposite, dear Majesty,” he started. “I would like the two of them to produce even more young fighters and mothers for the German Reich as they have proven to grow up faster and be stronger than other children of their age. For example, the firstborn of... Germany here looks like a fifteen-year-old already even though he is only 5 years old. Therefore, we would like to encourage both nations to continue with their little... affair.”

Christian was seething. That man, he was talking about what he had come to respect as a relationship of mutual love like it was simply a way to produce babies for his army. And that even though he had promised half of the world that there would not be a first strike from them. Certainly there were not many countries that wanted to start a war with Germany, especially not now that her muscles were pumped up again. In fact it looked like Germany was about to start a war, soon, especially since they had started rearmament as soon as they were able to govern.

“You want them to continue?” King Christian asked incredulously. “But we have no idea what the children of nations can do or what will become of them in the future! I have never heard of-“

“In fact, I would like my country to produce as many children as possible,” Hitler elaborated, in his usual hot-blooded way. “As you can see, we have suffered a lot under the previous war and we barely have enough men to build an army strong enough to secure our borders. Our allies Italy and Japan were offering to do the same, but we want to reinforce the Germanic, no, _Aryan_ blood that runs through both our nations' veins and those two... well, just take one look at them and you will know that they hardly have any pure blood.”

“I don't care who you are or what you think you can do, but could you _please_ stop talking about _Luise_ as if she's some kind of... some kind of baby-machine for your _super-race_!” Christian exploded, hardly holding himself in check as he jumped out of his seat, fists clenched tightly at his sides. King Christian put his hand gently on his arm, gesturing him to calm down.

“What if we agree?” he said calmly, watching the other man closely.

Hitler leaned back in his chair, pressing the tips of his fingers together. “Then we will sign a Non-Aggression pact with your Königreich, Your Majesty. You will be safe should anything lead to the worst.”

Seething, Christian wanted to spit that this bastard was already planning the worst and that he knew it was only a matter of time, but one look from Luise made him stay quiet. Instead he pouted and decided not to contribute anything to the conversation anymore.

“I see... and if we disagree we will be the first that you will attack, do I understand that correctly?” the Danish king said, still as calm as before.

“That is what you said,” the Führer replied without denying or confirming what the other had implied.

“I hope you understand that I need to talk to my country before I can make any decision, so I would like to spent some time alone... with _him_ ,” King Christian rose from his throne and nodded at the Führer in dismissal. “I will let you know when we have come to a decision.”

At least that idiot had the decency to at least indicate a bow as he excused himself and Luise. Christian watched them leave, angry still, but also worried as to what would happen in the future.

“Danmark,” King Christian X. started, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Is what this man says true? Did you really... impregnate Germany?”

The Dane sighed. “Yes, I did. But it wasn't my doing alone, she wanted it as well, like... well, you know how these things happen between humans.”

“But you could have thought about protection, couldn't you?” his king chided him softly.

“Yeah, I guess I could have. Though after the first time it was too late already,” he said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. “I know it doesn't quite look like it, but it was not me who seduced her, it was the other way round.”

“I see...” his king said and slumped in his chair, closing his eyes as he tried to think about the situation. “Germany is strong, even though they are hiding their actual manpower well; their sense of duty and loyalty make them strong fighters.”

“I know, my majesty. I fought against Prussia in the last wars, if you remember, and that is where Germany learned warfare from,” Christian explained. “She excels at it, is a good tactician and is not as weak as she looks.”

“Oh? Complimenting the enemy, are we?” King Christian X. said, a small smile playing around his lips. “Oh, I forgot: to you, she isn't the enemy, but your lover.”

Blushing, Christian looked at the ceiling and nodded. “Yes, min king. And, if you want to know, she's a bomb. I don't want to lose her, and I hate her boss's guts, and I just want to kill him for treating her... like he does.”

“I can understand that, Danmark, but we have no other choice but to remain calm and wait until the situation in Germany resolves itself. We do not want to start a war with them that we cannot win, do we?” he chuckled.

“No, we don't. I have buried my axe for good,” Christian nodded, proud. “And I will only dig it out should somebody dare to attack me first.”

His king nodded, sitting up straight again. “So, we will sign this non-aggression pact with Hitler, hoping for the best, am I correct?”

“Yes, sir! And I will do my best to distract her from any war-plans against us.”

“Sounds like a plan. Now we just have to keep that part safe from Hitler. I do not trust him further than I can throw him.”

Christian snorted. “And I do not trust him further than the length of my axe.”

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Title** : Heaven From Here 7/7  
 **Rating** : Overall NC-17, this last chapter is PG-13 again though.  
 **Pairings** : DenmarkxFem!Germany  
 **Wordcount** : 2,822/20,795  
 **Warnings** : Het, pregnancy, sex, sex during pregnancy, angst, possible wangst, history - a little bent, but mostly accurate, weird mental images. You should know that by now.  
 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia... or anything.  
 **Summary** : The almost tragic love story of two nations over the tides of time. World War 2 happens in a flash and soon Germany has to face the consequences.  
 **Notes &Comments**: This... well, this has the main points of my headcanon about Germany (regardless of Gender), plus some points to fit them into this story. I hope you enjoyed it so far and wish you a lot of fun with the final installment. Thank you very much for stay with me until now.  
 **Dedications** :  
Are VERY important this time. For one, I'd like to dedicate this story to [](http://skyjennie.livejournal.com/profile)[**skyjennie**](http://skyjennie.livejournal.com/) , who inspired me to this pairing in the first place. Second I'd like to thank [](http://lolhyena.livejournal.com/profile)[**lolhyena**](http://lolhyena.livejournal.com/) for a marvelous editing-job that got her probably just as many gray hairs as me writing this story and last but not least I have to thank [](http://layann.livejournal.com/profile)[**layann**](http://layann.livejournal.com/), who had to put up with my sudden craving to visit denmark on a whim. I promise we will visit the mountains another time. :3 I love you all.  


* * *

  
Sometimes Christian hated to be right.

Not even half a year later Luise was busy fighting Feliks together with Ivan and while Francis and Arthur seemed to be hesitant to help the cross-dressing nation, they were quick to join the war after Germany attacked Bram and his sister Laura and went over to fight Francis on the western front as well.

Less than a year after signing the non-aggression pact with Christian, Luise's leaders decided that his lands were important as well, especially since Arthur had been trying to get Leif to help him with his sea forces - or at least let him use his part of the North Sea without his sending his trolls after him.

In fact, he felt as if both Arthur and Luise simply tried to get both him and his ex-husband to cooperate with them, and they seemed to be competing over who was faster in doing so. Luise decided that race for herself when she set ultimatums to the two Scandinavians, not even giving them enough time to answer it, and invaded them both on April 9th.

“Listen, please, don't fight this too much, I promise you I won't harm you if you cooperate, okay?” she begged during the night her troops marched through his lands, and even though he didn't feel very much inclined to yield to her request, seeing as she had betrayed him again, she kept talking to him for hours and hours until he finally gave in.

Heaving a big sigh of relief she informed her superiors and with that he began his life under the thumb of the nation he fell in love with.

Leif put up a longer fight, did his best to fight the German troops, but in the end they were better organized and trained, so he had to surrender as well. Unfortunately, since he had put up so much of fight, he had to suffer under Luise more than he did.

He could tell, because one day she came to him with pink cheeks and asked him about his experience in S&M, fingering the riding crop she was carrying almost lovingly.

Making a sour face, he shut her up with a kiss and more, because he certainly did not want to hear how his current girlfriend let out her sadistic tendencies - that she had carried all over Europe already - on his ex. Instead he showed her just how much he could be the dominant one in their relationship as well.

Obviously that seemed to refresh her mind and she started to attack Ivan, with whom she had also had a non-aggression pact. As Christian read that he sighed and put the newspapers away, drinking his coffee as he tried to consider himself lucky that his position in Hitler's plans was obviously special.

He was amused, though, that ever since they had received the “official order to have sex for the expansion of the Aryan Race”, Luise and he had started to use protection every time they lay together. One reason for that was that the German soldiers always carried a small supply of condoms with them and so they did not have to search for them anymore; another reason was that this was their own little rebellion against Hitler's master plan of producing a super-race and everything else that his sick mind came up with. She would not have had time to deliver a baby anyway, given that she was busy on all fronts, east against Ivan, west against Francis, south when she had to help Feliciano and Lovino, and north fighting Arthur.

She was doing well, at least for fighting so many enemies at once, but Christian knew that it was just a matter of time until she got to the point where she was unable to move forward anymore. Be it through lack of manpower or weapons, at some point the morale would be so low that nothing could help anymore. That was the point of no return, when you were either winning or losing, and if you knew you were losing, you should surrender as fast as you could and hope for the mercy of the winners.

Luise missed that point. Maybe it was because she was deluded as to her power or because she was scared of the consequences and a second Treaty of Versailles that would leave her with less than she deserved or worse. She thought that she could fight Alfred in addition to everyone that she was fighting already, but after the “hot rod” from the other side of the big sea set foot in Europe, she could no longer divide herself between the fronts. And when Ivan's troops reached Berlin, even Hitler in his bunker knew that his time had come and the whole leadership of the Nazi regime committed collective suicide before the Russians could make any captives. They burnt down everything they could so that no one could collect any bones of Hitler or his people to misuse them for cults.

He saw Luise sob and gasp when it happened, a whole shudder of relief going through her body, and she collapsed in his arms, unable to hold herself up on her own again. Christian did his best to support her and carried her back to her house, where the Allies were waiting already. But before they could see them she told him to let her down, so that she could face her enemies with her head held high, taking all the blame that she deserved.

And of course the Allies did not go easy on her. They made her suffer; they were disappointed that she had betrayed them all so easily and so severely. Ever since the war against Ivan had become a disaster, Gilbert was missing, so he was quickly chosen as somebody to put the blame on for everything. Of course that was not the right thing to do, especially since so many people from Gilbert's lands had fought so hard against Hitler and his people, but it was the easiest thing to do. Blame everything on the militarism and since Prussia was the root of Germany's militarism, shun it and it would be fine. But what to do with the rest?

That was a question that was discussed in long and tedious debates and almost every day the borders of the four sectors of the most powerful allies were redrawn. Ivan, especially, negotiated for every centimeter that he could get, letting his troops move in and out of various cities as he liked. He ended up with the partially biggest portion of Germany, the whole East and the East half of Berlin and soon he was talking as if the rest of the world would be one with him as well. And he justified all of that with how Luise had invaded him so cold-heartedly after breaking their non-aggression pact.

The hardest part was the blame Luise had to take for the structured mass-murdering of almost all Jews of Europe. She kept quiet when somebody asked her about it, but because Christian knew her better than anybody else, he knew that she was glad that he had managed to get all of his Jews over to Sweden before her troops were able to get them. She was glad for every one that was saved, but she did understand that none of the survivors wanted to return to her so quickly.

And at the same time that were also discussions of what to do with those who led the German troops into the war that had not killed themselves as the war was lost, those who supervised the concentration camps and those who planned the Aryan race and all other instruments of the Third Reich. Those who came up with efficient plans to kill people in concentration camps after having worked them worked them almost to death.

Luise was always part of all the discussions, but she did not say much to defend herself. She did not want to, either, still unable to fathom that she was free again, that she had free reign over her body, mind and soul again. It took her years to realize that she could do what she wanted, that the Allies only wanted to help her and not crush her, and when she did, she broke down and cried, thankful and ashamed that things had had to be taken that far.

Every day was so busy with meeting so many people that she felt lonely when she returned to her house at night, even with everybody crashing there. She missed her brother dearly, just like Christian had missed Leif after he broke up with him. And so, to forget about her loneliness, she spent most of her free time at Christian's house. Soon they started dating properly, worked on their human relationship like their children would, fighting over small things, but making up in the end as well.

For some reason he had expected it to be stranger, even though he had been in a relationship before, but Luise was very tolerant towards most things. He suspected that it had to do with what she had done in the war before, that she felt she had no right to complain about certain things because she had done worse. So she also worked hard to hide their relationship, spending time with her former Allies, especially Italy, who helped her rebuild her country, working happily with her like a puppy. Christian helped where he could as well, but she was careful to keep him behind the scenes, flirting with Alfred, Arthur and Francis when she could.

It drove him wild with jealousy, but since they were not married or committed in any other kind of way, he bit his lip, trusting her to come back to him at night. She never disappointed him once; even if she missed calling him at night to tell him that she was too busy to go him then, he would wake up because his phone was ringing at 4 in the morning, since she called him as soon as she got up. He would smile drowsily, yawn and listen to her voice, waking up slowly.

Of course his brothers noticed that he was up earlier on a regular basis because of this.

“You are up awfully early these days, Anko,” Leif said to him as he sipped his tea.

He just grinned down at him in response, coffee with a lot of sugar helping him to stay awake for a long time.

“'s 'n love,” Berwald grunted, visibly amused by the smitten antics of the other nation. “'s lik' 'puppy, too. Y'should know best 'ow 'e's th'n, Nor'.”

“Sweden! It's not like that!” Christian protested, but his blush told a different tale. Nervously he looked down to Leif, who was looking at him with narrowed eyes, studying him closely. Then he seemed to have found what he was searching for and snorted.

“You really are... So annoying,” he said and snorted, but smiled a bit after he looked down. “And you seem to be happy... that's good. Congratulations.”

“Wh-what?” Christian asked, unable to fathom what his ex-husband had just said to him.

He received a whack over the head as an answer and even though Leif had not moved an inch from where he stood, he knew that he had been hit by his troll. “You got me right, congratulations on finding yourself somebody who makes you happy, you big baby.”

“D-do you really mean that?” Christian asked, tearing up dramatically and received another whack.

“Che, you're really annoying. Why can't you just accept well wishes if somebody's giving them to you?” Leif pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. He was not able to hold that stance for long though as Christian moved to hug him tightly, rubbing his cheek against the smaller man's happily.

“Thank you, Norge! You're the best!”

“Oh, please...” Leif sighed and tried his best to ignore the tall Dane, even though he was practically all over him. The Danish-Norwegian bonding was soon interrupted by the taller one's phone ringing. He literally bounced over to pick it up, the other four people in the room watching him closely.

His face lit up as he recognized the caller, radiating happiness all over the room. A few moments later though his face fell and the other Nordic countries could feel the temperature drop with it as he almost shrieked into the phone.

“What?! Again? I thought we've been... Yes, I know, but... I see... Yes, yes, I'm coming over right now. Elsker dig,” he said and hung up with a sigh.

“What happened?” Tino asked, having come back with a new pot of coffee and cookies, having only heard half of the previous conversation. He had also brought some fish for Iceland's puffin and put the little bowl in front of the white-haired nation.

“'nmark's g'rlfr'en' called,” Berwald said.

“Oh? Denmark has a girlfriend now?” the Finn asked incredulously, looking at the older brother with big, expectant eyes.

“Ah, um... Well, I'll tell you about it next time, okay? I really have to go now; you know... well, you can imagine how furious women get when you don't listen to them. See you later!”

And with that he disappeared, leaving his brothers by themselves.

“...Did anybody catch the name of his girlfriend now?” Tino asked quietly, but the other three just shook their heads.

~*~

“Hush... calm down, please?” Christian said, trying to wrap his arms around his lover's shoulders, but she was so furious that she kept pacing the room like an angry lioness. “I'll get you some ice cream, too, yes?”

“I don't want any fucking ice-cream, I want to know why the hell I'm pregnant again!” she spat, glaring at him as if this was all his fault.

“Well, you know, when a man and a woman...”

“I KNOW how it works technically, you idiot!” she growled and rolled her eyes. “But I thought we used condoms every fucking time! How the fucking hell can I be pregnant now?!”

“Erm, remember that one time in the bathtub? We were both too lazy to get-“

“I know! God damn it! And it was supposed to be a safe day, too! So why the hell...” trailing off, she stopped pacing, hiding her face in her hands, her whole body shaking. “I... I don't want to go through this again...”

Christian grasped his chance and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, feeling the sobs that shook her body as if they were his own. “This time will be different... This time you can raise them properly... As your own children.”

Luise sniffled, then nodded hesitantly. “The others... they died in the war,” she confessed, snorting humorlessly. “Either as soldiers or as test objects, serving scientific research purposes. There is quite a bit of data on it, too.”

“What happened to that afterwards?” Christian inquired, not so sure if he wanted to know what kind of tests German scientists imposed on those children.

“I have it. Stored away in my attic where nobody will find it,” she said calmly. “I thought... if we... if we ever were to have children... properly... It could be useful, you know? Because those are the first and only recordings of children that were born by nations, you know? And... it would be nice if we all knew who our parents were...”

Christian snorted. “Sometimes you are such a sap... Come here and let me hug you tightly, you soon-to-be-mother.”

Luise sniffled again. “Damn, I'm going to be fat soon...”

A picture of perfectly swollen breasts leaking some milk crossed his mind and Christian started drooling unconsciously. The woman in his arms narrowed her eyes and looked at him suspiciously.

“I hope you are not thinking about cows. Or milk. Or anything related to that,” she growled. “I will really rip off your testicles if you call me a cow again and this child will become an only child even before it is born.”

Sheepishly the Dane chuckled and squeezed her shoulders again. “I will try to remember not to mention anything of my lovely thoughts to you.”

She frowned, jutting out her lower lip slightly. “Why can't you find another comparison?”

“But cows are cute!” Denmark protested, giving her his best puppy look. “And useful! And they produce milk that's yummy and awesome...”

Luise sighed. “I get it, I get it. But please don't call me a cow in public, okay?”

“Hm, okay. I will only call you my sexy little cow in the bedroom, and it will stay there. I don't want anybody else to stare at those udders; they're mine now,” Christian said and hugged her possessively.

At first she stiffened again, but then she relaxed. “Yes... yours...”

And that is when the adventure of the first unmarried couple of nations started.

* * *


End file.
